monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Robecca Steam
Robecca Steam is a robot and daughter of a mad scientist. Her father seems to not be alive anymore, because the box shown at Toy Fair referred to her as an orphan. She will be released in August 2012. Classic Monster Robecca is a robot, a mechanical variation of the simulacrum archetype that in recent decennia has developed such as to no longer adhere to several definitions of what constitutes a simulacrum. The oldest 'robots' found in stories are the Automata of Hephaistos, the Greek god of technology and craftmanship. "Automaton" is Ancient Greek for "self-moving", and mythologically applied to a group of metal creatures resembling organic creatures that Hephaistos had created for various purposes. Most of them were animal-like in appearance, but Talos and the Golden Maidens were humanoid, and the latter even Hephaistos's personal assistants. It is arguable whether the Automata were actual robots or, equally likely, living statues made of metal. It is known various ancient cultures, among which the Ancient Greek, have had possession of or knowledge to impressive machinery, some of which are still not understood by modern science. At the same time, myths also featured more magically animated creatures such as Galatea (ivory), Pandora (earth) and even humanity as a whole (earth), leaving it unclear how the Ancient Greek envisioned the metal creatures in their myths. The earliest definite robot or robot designs known about are creations by Leonardo da Vinci from around 1495. The idea of creating mechanical creatures to perform various kinds of labors has since been pursued with slowly building fervor. It wasn't until 1920, however, that finally the term "robot" was invented. Before, various descriptive phrases and words like "automata" had been used. "Robot" has been coined in the book R.U.R. from Karel Čapek. It is adapted from a word found in many Slavic languages and means "work" or "worker" to "slave" and "slavery". The term was further popularized by Isaac Asimov. As simulacra, robots are creatures used in fiction to generate fear for what is similar but not quite the same (automatonophobia, xenophobia, and a slice of technophobia), but also to question what a being needs to be considered worthy of personal sovereignty. In short, what makes a human 'human'. Or in Robecca's case, what makes a monster 'human'. Notes *Her catch phrase is:"A riveting personality" *She keeps playing puns on the word "time", and combined with the information in her bio, it shows that she is associated with clockwork *Her name is a play on the name Rebecca. *She is dressed in a steampunk style. Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Robecca Steam. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2011: Robecca Steam's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * February 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * Early April, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her diary debut in Rochelle Goyle's diary and Jackson Jekyll's diary. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam sort of makes her 3D-animated debut in "Escape From Skull Shores", in which posters of her appear. * September 5, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Gallery 1329090632738.jpg|Doll Packaging IMG_7792.JPG|With Cleo, Nefera, and Deuce at the New York Toy Fair DSC02945.JPG|Doll Close Up Robecca-monster-high-29313778-296-552.jpg|Doll Robecca Steam's Bio.PNG|Biography 429923_10150580884557481_225525412480_9447021_1291452029_n.jpg|Cartoon Bio Robecca.png|Official Biography Escape From Skull Shores - Robecca poster.jpg|Robecca (presumably) on a poster in Farnum's cabin in "Escape From Skull Shores". Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Robots Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Characters Without Plushies